ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika At Chandni's Sangeet
Mika At Chandni's Sangeet is the 37th episode of the show and is aired on 22 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni seeing Advay and recalling Indrani’s words. Advay says Chandni agreed for marriage easily, something is wrong, keep an eye on her. Murli agrees. Mika comes on stage. He sings Aaj ki party and dances with everyone. PP dances. Indrani asks PP’s mum to stop it. Advay calls Murli and says they are really doing something, find out. Murli says I m ready for mission. Advay sees Indrani gone and looks around. He says Indrani is not here, find her. Kajal says I can’t do this, if anyone sees then….. Shilpa looks on. Indrani sees Shilpa. Mika performs on Subha hone na de……Indrani signs her goons. Murli keeps an eye. Indrani smiles seeing Advay. Kajal goes to kitchen. Shilpa asks do you want something. Kajal says no, I came to see work, you mind your own work. PP comes to Indrani. Indrani asks him to do what she said, go, we have few hours. PP says ya, I m on it and leaves. Kajal comes and signs no. Indrani gets angry and signs her to try again. Mika sings Main hu tera king…..PP goes to Chandni and dances. Goon sees Murli. Kajal adds something in the juice glass and signs the man. Shilpa looks on. Goon catches Shilpa. Advay and Aditya take the drinks. Indrani looks on. Aditya gets a call. He says Advay, best wishes for your marriage, sorry I can’t stay, I have urgent case, I have to go. He hugs Advay and goes. Murli tries to stop Advay from drinking juice. PP catches Murli and drags him. Indrani says I lost to someone for the first time, congrats for your victory Advay. Advay drinks juice. He asks her to get Chandni ready for pheras. She says she is getting ready, I don’t know what to give you in gift. Murli and Shilpa are tied up. Chandni comes. Advay’s vision blurs. Chandni asks what to do now. Indrani says its my daughter’s marriage mahurat, marriage will happen, but not with Advay, with PP, Advay won’t stand in our way for long now. Advay falls down. Chandni worries. PP holds her hand and says let him be there, lets go and get married, Indrani said we should help. Chandni says Advay fainted, we should help him. Indrani says such chances don’t come again and again, before he gets conscious, we should leave from here. PP takes Chandni. Advay sees her and tries to get up. Everyone starts leaving. Advay manages to get up and walk. Indrani hits a bottle on his head. He falls down. She smiles. Later, Advay wakes up and recalls Chandni. He thinks they went to temple and leaves. Advay comes to temple and calls out Chandni. Yash asks are you finding Chandni. Advay asks do you know where is she. Yash says old haveli. Chandni comes for marriage and thinks I have to do this marriage for my mum’s sake. She says I feel like I have left something behind. She turns and sees. Advay drives to reach there. Chandni walks to PP. PP holds her hand. Advay arrives. They all get shocked. PP says how did he come here, do something. Indrani asks her goons to stop Advay. Advay looks at Chandni. Precap: Advay beats the goon. Indrani asks pandit to start rasams. The goons beat up Advay. Chandni looks at Advay and worries. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 37 References Episode 37 Guide